


Prelude For Requiem

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru Kaiou and Haruka Tenou meet and plan a murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude For Requiem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkcyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcyan/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy your gift. :)

Michiru Kaiou falls off a stage, and lands in a wasteland. 

 

She can still hear the concerto ringing in her ears, but all that surrounds her is destruction. The audience has been replaced with a dark-haired girl with empty eyes, and the only other humanoid things are corpses. 

 

“You know what to do, Sailor Neptune.” a voice says, but the girl’s lips do not move. She wants to loudly retort, or at least find some other way to break out of this hallucination, but sound cannot escape from her mouth. 

 

_ I will mostly likely wake up in the hospital, and repair my violin before I find a new piece. This is not real, and never will be.  _

 

“My existence will be the reason behind the world’s destruction.” 

 

The girl walks up to her and touches her on the forehead, as if to brand her. She feels like her entire body is on fire, and the only thing she can see is a blinding aquamarine light, which’ll be the reason behind her destruction… 

 

_ I am going to die in this hallucination, but I will wake up at my concert and forget all this… right?  _

 

Michiru Kaiou awakens to applause for a concerto she never played and with thoughts of murder ringing in her ears like bells. 

 

_ I have to kill her. I have to…  _

 

* * *

 

_ She is survived by her husband Souichi and daughter Hotaru…  _

 

There was a laboratory fire that happened a few years ago, which killed a woman named Keiko Tomoe. Her obituary contains pictures of her with her husband and daughter, who looks  _ identical  _ to the girl in her vision. 

 

_ If only Hotaru Tomoe died in the fire… but is burning to death really a better fate than being murdered to save billions of people?  _

 

_ After you kill her, Michiru, will you turn yourself in?  _

 

She has no idea. The police would be completely unlikely to believe that a middle-schooler could cause the apocalypse, and the girl’s father would most likely want justice for his daughter. Then again, no one  _ would  _ suspect her… 

 

_ So you’re going to get away with murdering a child, then?  _

 

The mirror’s showing her the wasteland again. There’s another person wandering through it, and angrily demanding to know how she fell into this hallucinogenic mess. 

 

_ She looks familiar… and she’s very handsome. I think I’ll go and see her?  _

 

* * *

 

Haruka Tenou lives in a small apartment a few minutes away from her. She knocks on the door, and waits for a reply. 

 

“Hello? Who are you?!” Haruka exclaims as she yanks open her front door, and she reminds her of a whirlwind. 

 

“My name is Michiru Kaiou.” she answers, but Haruka seems to be transfixed by something in front of her. 

 

_ If you find me interesting, you should just tell me. Unless you’re transfixed by the wall?  _

 

“Do you mind if I come inside?” she asks, in an attempt to break the silence. 

 

“Yes… um, come in, I don’t mind at all…” 

 

She walks into the apartment, which is filled with racing memorabilia and swords, and gracefully falls onto the sofa. Haruka follows her inside, closes the door, and wanders into a side-room, as if to hide. 

 

_ I understand that this must be a rather odd experience, but I am not here to do anything nefarious. I just want to talk to someone, and you happen to be the only living person who would assume that what I’m saying is real.  _

 

“...why are you, of all people, here?” Haruka asks, as she collapses onto the sofa next to her. 

 

“You are the only other living person who’s seen the end of the world.” 

 

* * *

 

“Is there any other way…” Haruka begins, after five minutes of staring into space.  

 

“To do what?” 

 

_ If you failed to finish that sentence because you were awestruck by my beauty, I am very flattered.  _

 

“Do we have to kill Hotaru Tomoe?” 

 

“Yes.” she answers, and she wonders if turning someone into an accomplice to murder was really the right path to take. 

 

“...she only told you that she’d end the world; she never told you that the solution was killing her…” 

 

_ If only I thought like you, Haruka… but too many lives hang in the balance. I’m sorry…  _

 

“If you do not want to help me, I understand.” she says, as Haruka begins to pace around her apartment. 

 

_ She is constantly in motion, and I am constantly in control. She is the wind, and I am the water.  _

 

“No, I’m going to help you save people.” Haruka answers as she stands over her, and places her hands on the sofa. 

 

_ Your hands…  are very beautiful. I don’t want to force you to sully them…  _

 

* * *

 

This is their plan: 

 

She and Haruka are going to find Hotaru Tomoe, and kill her in the most painless way possible. This would most likely involve poisoning her food with a tasteless poison that’ll kill her in her sleep, but she’s not sure if they’ll be able to pull that off without anyone suspecting them. 

 

After Hotaru Tomoe dies, she’s not sure if they'll turn themselves in, or if their lives will just go on normally. 

  
But she is certain that she will be spending it with Haruka. 


End file.
